


midnight chez Oikage

by Slice_of_Apple



Series: chez Oikage [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Self-indulgent drabble, Sweet, Tenderness, kinda on the sappy side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple
Summary: Kageyama gets home late and Oikawa is already asleep.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: chez Oikage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159817
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	midnight chez Oikage

Kageyama had texted Oikawa earlier to let him know it would be a late night for him. It’s almost midnight when he finally opens the front door of their apartment.

He tries to be as quiet as he can because he knows how tired Oikawa has been lately. Oikawa’s been working crazy long hours, both to get everything ready at work so he feels comfortable taking leave, and also to bank up as much vacation time as he can.

The kitchen is further evidence of Oikawa’s exhaustion. It’s not quite a mess, but certainly not in its usual tidy state. Kageyama does his best to put it to rights before making his way quietly to the bedroom.

When he opens the door, the hall light spills softly into the room. Oikawa is out cold. He’s lying half-curled on his side, and he’s so beautiful that Kageyama’s breath catches. His hair looks soft as down, and his gorgeous, even features are outlined in gold from the light.

His shirt has ridden up and his boxers ridden down, and Kageyama has a good view of the bulge in the middle, something he hasn’t seen much of lately.

Oikawa has become increasingly touchy about his protruding stomach. Because of his height and musculature, the bump had not shown for some time. Now it definitely shows. It’s adorable, of course – perfect in its roundness. In fact, it’s the exact shape of an oversized volleyball. Strangers, especially, like to come up and touch it, without either asking permission or giving warning. Neither of them likes this very much, and Oikawa has consequently developed a defensive, hunched posture.

Right now, however, he is utterly relaxed, in a nest of pillows.

Kageyama kneels down silently next to the bed and waits. His patience is rewarded. Without warning, a part of the belly bulges out at him, almost grotesquely. Just as quickly, it smooths back into roundness. Oikawa grumbles and shifts slightly in his sleep.

Kageyama points his index finger and moves it slowly towards the part that had wobbled out at him.

He presses in gently, carefully, indenting the skin overlying the muscles. It gives under the pressure, without any answering push back. 

He pulls his finger away and waits.

Soon enough, another part of the belly, lower down this time, pops out. Kageyama stares in fascination. It’s such a weird sight, like there’s an alien in there, maybe even having a party. Well, there kind of is, isn’t there?

“You’re home,” mumbles Oikawa.

“Shhhh,” says Kageyama, laying his hand along Oikawa’s curved abdomen. His skin is as soft as ever, even stretched out like this. “Go back to sleep.”

Oikawa’s hand comes up, but instead of pushing Kageyama away, as he is expecting, Oikawa spreads it flat on top of Kageyama's, trapping him. As Kageyama’s hand rests on Oikawa’s warm, smooth skin, the belly pops out again, this time a direct hit. It’s an odd feeling, and surprisingly strong.

“Doing a lot of kicking?” he asks quietly.

“She’s a feisty little bugger,” murmurs Oikawa in response. “Plaguing my existence. Like her father.”

Kageyama can’t help kissing the top of Oikawa’s head, his cheek, then nibbling a little on his perfect, pointed ear. Oikawa gives a soft chuckle and turns his face up for a quick peck to the lips, but he doesn’t open his eyes. He is already fading back into sleep.

Kageyama strips down to his boxers, turns out the light, and climbs into bed.

He snuggles up to Oikawa’s back and buries his head in Oikawa’s neck.

“I love you, Tooru,” he whispers.

He barely catches the response, almost lost in Oikawa’s gentle, intermittent snores.

“I love you too, Tobio.”


End file.
